As You Wish, Princess
by kinneyddicted
Summary: "And most of all, I'm scared that you wouldn't take me because what would a fabulous person like you do with a douche like me?" PucKurt one-shot


**A/N: I don't know if somebody out there already did this but if there is, I sincerely apologize. It's not my intention to copy from such. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee

Warning: Mature content. And yes, that includes language and oh hell, you know what it is.

***!***

Kurt Hummel was minding his own business while he strut the school hallway like it was the catwalk. It was already Monday afternoon at school and he had been grateful that it occupied most of his thoughts. He really needed a huge distraction to keep his mind off the thing that happened last night at Finn's eighteenth birthday party. Well, don't get him wrong. He was REALLY happy when the thing happened. He had dreamt about it. He had fantasized about it. He had jerked off about it. Many times.

"Hey Hummel!" _Oh please, not him. _Kurt thought as he crossed his fingers. Oh hell, who was he kidding? He would know that voice even from a good sixty miles. Nobody, especially him, could mistake that voice from anyone else. The voice that charmed the panties off many women and in his case, his red Armani briefs. He slowly turned around and his blue eyes collided with hazel ones. "How's our fine ass today?" Puck asked with a smirk. Kurt instantly froze on the spot. It was a good thing that nobody was in their side of that hallway or that little remark would give the gossip whores a field day.

Kurt slowly regained his composure and he quickly walked towards Puck who looked absolutely hot in his blue V neck shirt and faded Levi's. "I can't believe you said that." He hissed but truth was, he was not entirely annoyed.

Puck lifted an eyebrow. "And I can't believe you can still walk normally after last night." Puck added as he reached around him and squeezed one of his butt cheeks. Kurt jumped in surprise as he instinctively slapped Puck on the chest and just liked that, memories of last night flooded his brain as blood rushed to his cheeks in the process.

**Six hours earlier.**

"Puck, wait." Kurt said as he pushed Puck away from him but the running back was persistent as he crawled between his legs. They were now alone at Kurt's basement room while Finn's party was in full swing upstairs. The last thing he remembered was going in the kitchens to get some ice then next thing he knew, he was shoved on the nearest wall with no other than the straightest male in the planet, Noah Puckerman. He was scared shit that time thinking that Puck had too much booze and wanted to kill him right then and there but he got the surprise of a life time when Puck claimed his mouth with bruising kisses as his hands roamed everywhere then finally landed on his ass as Puck lifted him up further.

"You're not going virginal prude on me right?" Puck asked as he dived towards the curve of Kurt's neck and licked the smooth skin. Kurt had to stifle every whimper that was threatening to come out of his mouth but he'd be damned if he didn't feel such delicious sensation from Puck's talented tongue.

Puck's hot tongue was spreading fire throughout his body but common sense was screaming at him to make this wonderful, hot and amazing male to stop what he was doing. With a deep breath, he gently pushed Puck's shoulders to make him stop.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked, quickly missing Puck's tongue on his skin. Who invented common sense anyway? "Have you slept with the entire female population already so you decided to play on the same team?"

Puck just shrugged as he took off his wife beater, showing Kurt his amazing pectorals and washboard abs. Kurt had the sudden urge to lick the smooth, bronzed skin. "Nicely deduced Hummel but no."

Since when Puck learned the word 'deduce'? Kurt shook his head to clear his almost lust filled brain. He needed to think straight at situations like this or else he would regret it the rest of his fashionable life.

"But why me? I'm gay and you're straight."

"Well, shit happens and you're the one to blame, displaying that sexy ass of yours. Your ass distracts me and I have to do something about it." Puck said like he was just commenting on the weather. Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. Puck saying that his ass was sexy was way too heavy to handle.

"Like what?" Kurt challenged. He was a diva after all.

Puck gave him a playful smirk. "Like this." He growled as he expertly unfastened the button of Kurt's skinny jeans and pulled it down harshly. The action was lightning fast that Kurt didn't have time to react. He just found himself only wearing his red skimpy briefs which Puck took off immediately, releasing his straining erection. He put a hand on his mouth to stifle a very loud whimper as Puck wrapped his hand on his cock and tugged it teasingly.

"I'm not some.." Moans. "..cheap slut Puck." Kurt managed to say as his breath became rugged. Puck's hand was doing amazing things and his body was convulsing in response to the pleasure.

"I didn't say you are." Puck said as he leaned down to blow hot puffs of air on the head of Kurt's cock which sent his toes to curl in response. "So what do you say Hummel? Should I go back upstairs or should I go down under?" He asked meaningfully as he continued to stroke Kurt's cock lazily.

Kurt bit his lip as he struggled to decide. Oh hell to common sense. "Bottom left drawer. And please be gentle."

Puck smirked in triumph as he reached below Kurt's bedside drawer and retrieved the bottle of lube and condom from the bottom left drawer.

"As you wish princess."

**Present time…**

"Uh is that a hard on Hummel?" Puck asked as he eyed the front of his jeans. Instinctively, Kurt threw his satchel over his, well he was going to admit it, hard on. The action elicited a loud laugh from Puck. "Okay, look princess. Last night was great. You feel great and you looked so hot riding me but I'm still straight."

Wow. Puck thought that he was hot but he was not going to just brush off that 'I'm still straight' comment. "Well, you're not exactly straight when you had your dick up my ass." Kurt said coolly which earned him an amused grin from Puck. Said amused grin sent butterflies in his stomach.

"Whatever floats your boat Kurt." Puck replied as he gave him one final sexy smile and sauntered away from him.

Kurt shook his head at Puck's nonchalance but he couldn't stop the grin forming on his face. And then something dawned on him. Puck called him by his first name. That was a first just liked when Puck told him how sexy and hot he was.

One thing's for sure. Straight Puck was not so straight after all.

***!***

"Faster Puck, faster."

"Do you also want me to go deeper?" Puck replied absently as a particularly good memory of last night floated back in his brain.

"What the hell are you talking about man?" Finn asked incredulously as he wiped the white board and started to draw circles and lines on it. "Did you understand the first strategy for our next game or do you want me to draw it again?"

Holy fuck. Did Finn hear him? Because if he found out that he just banged his stepbrother, their game strategy would be the least of his problems.

"What did you say about faster again?" He asked. Damn Kurt for giving a whole new meaning on the word 'faster.'

Finn gave him a tired look. "I said that you have to run faster if we want to win the next game."

Puck nodded slowly as he ran his hand on his mohawk. "Oh that, sure no problem."

Finn studied him for a brief moment. "Bro, are you feeling okay? Coz if not, you can take a rain check. I'll just email you the diagrams." Finn said and he almost felt guilty for not paying attention.

Rain check. He definitely needed one to get his head straight. He nodded at Finn and mouthed thanks as he grabbed his football gears and left the locker room. As soon as he stepped inside the school premises, he spotted the cause of his distraction the whole day. Maybe, sleeping with Kurt was really a bad idea because ever since he spotted Kurt that morning, his cock had been jumping in excitement the whole day. That shouldn't be happening to him because what he had with Kurt last night was just the result of his raging hormones. It just so happened that Kurt was there and was willing (okay, he had to convince him at first) so he gave it a go. His cock should be tamed by now but seemed like it got other ideas.

Hell. As soon as he got home, he would pop in his straight porn DVD and jerk off until Kurt's vanilla flavored lips was permanently erased from his memory.

***!***

"Noaaahhhh." Kurt moaned as he felt the familiar tightening of his balls and came hard in his hands. He panted softly as he made a quick grab for the tissue box on his bedside drawer and wiped gingerly on his stomach and right hand. Crap, he was starting to feel really pathetic. It had been a week since he had sex with Puck but the images they made that night were always conjured in his mind when he jerked off. Worst thing yet, it was always Puck's name that came out of his lips every time he reached his peak.

He should have listened to his common sense that night. He knew that it was really a bad idea to sleep with the jock. Well a bad idea that turned out to be the greatest sex of his life.

"And now it's the greatest sex of my life." Kurt said out loud as he slapped his forehead. Well technically, it should be the greatest since it was also his first. He had never thought in a million years that Puck would be the one to pop his precious cherry but irony had its way in life.

He was starting to feel scared because ever since that night, Puck had haunted his dreams, his every waking moment. Cliché as it might sound, Puck was the first to pop in his mind in the morning and he was the last one he thought about before he went to sleep. He really didn't want to think about it but he knew that he was falling in love with Puck as days passed by.

He really couldn't talk about it with Mercedes because she would surely throw a hissy fit and threaten to cut Puck (he wouldn't want that to happen since little Puck was starting to be his favorite). Not with Tina as well or everybody would know about it in matter of two seconds. He wasn't exactly great friends with Santana. Brittany would just probably give him advice on how to give a proper blow job. Puck would be hospitalized if he told his father and Finn. Carole would be great with advice but he really couldn't trust her not to spill the beans to his dad. So the final option was…

"So he shoved his cock in you and you're suddenly in love." Maxxie Oliver said. Kurt winced at Maxxie's bluntness but he decided to ignore it. He had met the petite blonde at his summer pastry workshop in Westerville last year where Maxxie was the instructor and since then, they'd became good friends. Maxxie was just two years older than him but Kurt already looked up to him for being independent. Maxxie now owned one of best pastry/coffee shops in Westerville where they were right now. Pushing aside that comment, one good thing about talking to Maxxie, he was gay too that was why it wouldn't be too hard for him to sympathize.

"As you bluntly put it, yes." Kurt said flatly as he traced the rim of his coffee cup with his finger. "But he's straight and I think he's avoiding me." It was true and it pained him. Puck clearly avoided him the entire week. Kurt noticed it when one time they almost crossed paths, Puck made a complete 360-degree and walked the opposite direction. Puck also made sure not to have eye contact with him when they sung a duet last Tuesday (damn Mr. Schue's hat of fate for making them partners.)

"I think you're just dying for a second round." Maxxie said matter-of-factly.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Wh-what? NO." He said a bit too loud and Maxxie just raised an eyebrow. It was so not the case. Okay, well yes. Who wouldn't want a second round with Puck? And good lord, he sounded like a pervert now.

Maxxie rolled his eyes. "Give him time. Straight boys have tendencies to experiment and that avoidance you're talking about, it means that having sex with you unleashed the gay in him."

"The gay in him?" Kurt repeated incredulously.

"Yep." Maxxie said confidently. "Give him time Kurt. Avoiding you is his way of coping with his sexuality crisis. Soon, he will long for it again and next thing you know, you're riding his cock again and screaming like a banshee from pleasure."

Kurt almost choked on his spit. Maxxie was really good with words.

"Who's riding whose cock again?" Someone cut in. Kurt looked up and parted his lips in surprise. It was Chad, Maxxie's best friend and if Maxxie had ways with words, Chad had too, twice the size. Maybe it was a bad thing coming to Maxxie after all. Kurt saw Maxxie gave Chad a knowing look and Chad's face instantly split into a wide grin. "Oh, our baby is now a popped cherry."

_Oh please, kill me now_. Kurt thought. He buried his head in his hands as he let Maxxie relayed the story to Chad. Maxxie had managed to tell the story including some way too graphic descriptions which could de-virginize innocent ears within a five mile radius.

"Well Kurtie, if you want your man, go get him." Chad said as he took a bite off Maxxie's cheesecake.

"Have you listened to Maxxie at all?" Kurt asked. "Puck's straight."

"And so is Boy George." Chad replied sarcastically which earned a guffaw from Maxxie. "A guy can't be straight if he just had his cock in your ass."

"Well, Kurt was the bottom so it's not much different from doing a girl." Maxxie said nonchalantly.

"Geez thanks Maxxie, that made me all warm and fuzzy inside." Kurt said in a perfect deadpan. Well, Maxxie was right. It didn't make such a difference. Puck might have even pretended he was a girl that time. Oh no. Why didn't it dawn on him earlier?

"You know what you going to do Kurt?" Chad said, snapping him out his sad stupor. "You got to make him want you again, make him want to shove his glorious cock in you. He just needs a little pushing. He's just a scared little boy."

Kurt frowned as he tried to make sense on what Chad was trying to say. Then it came to him. It meant seduction. He had to seduce Puck, the straightest male in Lima, the man-whore, the pussy lover. How the hell was he going to pull that off?

"Make sure to eat a lot of hotdogs in his presence." Maxxie offered. Sweet mother of Gaga, he said the last words aloud. "Make it jumbo so he'll know what your mouth is capable of."

"Or bananas if you get tired of eating hotdogs." Chad added and Maxxie gave him a high five. "And we're not going to tell you to wear tight clothes because you surely gave a whole new meaning to tight pants." Chad said as he gestured at his black skinny jeans which looked painted on his shapely legs.

"So shall we go then?" Maxxie asked as he stood from his chair.

"Where?" Kurt asked as he watched Chad stood from his seat as well.

"We're going to buy whipped creams and handcuffs." Chad answered as he waved at a little girl who was eyeing them with interested eyes. Kurt hoped that the little girl was not yet able to comprehend things or she would be scarred for life from their conversation.

Kurt shook his head. Who needed enemies if you had friends like Maxxie and Chad?

***!***

It was really a bad thing that Puck agreed to have a game night/sleepover with Finn. It meant that he had to go the Hudmel household where the person he had been avoiding the last week was also living. Well, he was not the Puckerone for nothing so with a duffel bag in his hand (and a half hard on in his jeans, well, thinking that he might be seeing Kurt got him a little excited), he marched the familiar path to the Hudmel's front door and rung the doorbell.

As soon as the front door opened, all coherencies abandoned him when his eyes landed on a disheveled, but delicious looking Kurt Hummel. Puck swallowed hard as he noticed that Kurt was wearing a small blue shirt over very short shorts. Puck could see a strip of flesh which the shirt failed to cover. It was above Kurt's hip bones. And that sent him off the edge. Forget half hard, damn it. He was now fully turned on and he had the sudden urge to rub the front of his jeans but decided he didn't want to look like a complete pervert in front of Kurt.

"Uh, hello." Puck greeted awkwardly as he side stepped Kurt carefully.

"Hello Puck." Kurt returned almost shyly. The sexual tension between them was so intense that Puck could taste it and before he completely lost it, he quickly ran all the way inside, leaving a flustered Kurt in his wake. He couldn't afford to lose himself on Kurt's vanilla scent. He knew that he would just hurt Kurt in the end.

***!***

"Puck."

Puck almost banged his head below the fridge's freezer when he heard the voice. He made a quick grab for the juice carton and slammed the fridge shut. He then turned at the direction of the voice and saw Kurt with his hands on his hips. He mirrored Kurt's stance, giving him a full view of his magnificent body. He was only wearing his boxers because he was getting ready to sleep. He watched as Kurt started to blush, He knew from experience that girls quickly shut up when they landed their gaze on his toned body. Not that he was conceited or anything.

"You can't avoid me forever." Kurt said. Fine, Kurt was not one those girls. "I know we are not exactly friends but we did something which is far intimate than being friends. And I can't stand it that you're treating me like I'm a plague or something."

Puck just stared at Kurt, unable to say anything. He really couldn't say anything because Kurt was right. He had been avoiding him but he couldn't avoid him forever. But what could he do? He couldn't be near Kurt without wanting to buy him flowers and take him to the movies. He couldn't be near him without wanting to touch him and kiss him. He couldn't be near him without wanting to walk him to his class and kiss him in the hallways for everyone to see.

"What's going on Puck?" Kurt asked and Puck didn't miss the hurt in his voice. "I know that you can't tell me everything that is going on in your head but can you at least try? I just want to know where I stand. Tell me if what we had is a mistake so I could start to move on."

_Move on? What did he mean by that? _Puck thought but he didn't have time to dwell on it as he grabbed Kurt around the waist and claimed his mouth in a soft gentle kiss. He didn't know what made him do it but something at the back of his head that told him to just grab Kurt and kiss him and good God, it felt so amazing. He felt Kurt's arms snaked around his neck and that just made him kissed Kurt deeper. He ran his left hand in Kurt's soft hair while the other kneaded Kurt's butt.

Slowly, Kurt pulled away, his lips were a bit swollen and damn, Kurt looked so beautiful that it made Puck's heart ached. "What are we doing Puck?" He asked almost innocently and that just opened the truth gates.

"I don't know Kurt but all I know is I want you." Puck said as he dropped his hands on either side of Kurt's hips. "But I'm scared, not because of my sexuality. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you in the end like what I did to those girls. I don't want to hurt you because truth be told, you are an amazing person. And mostly, I'm scared that you wouldn't take me because what would a fabulous person like you would do with a douche like me?"

Kurt shook his head as he wrapped a hand on his nape and toyed at the base of his mohawk. "And all this time I thought that you're avoiding me because you regretted sleeping with me."

"Regret sleeping with you?" Puck asked incredulously. He hadn't thought about that. "Everyday, I think of banging you again and God knows how much I want to bang you right now." Puck said which earned a shy smile from Kurt.

"Take me to the bedroom then." Kurt said in a sultry voice that went straight to his cock.

"So does this mean I'm forgiven for avoiding you?" Puck asked hopefully as he gently squeezed Kurt's butt cheeks.

Kurt nodded as he made a loud squeal when he carried him in his arms bridal style.

"Uh Puck." Kurt said in a small voice. Crap, he hoped Kurt didn't decide to talk first and fuck later because he would surely bust a nut if that happened. Don't get him wrong, he just thought the other way around, fuck first then talk later then cuddle afterwards.

"I bought whipped cream if you like."

Fuck yes! "And have I mentioned that you feel so amazing that night?" Puck asked as lust started to fill his every fiber.

Kurt smiled and just winked at him. Damn, it was adorable. Puck lunged forward and crushed his lips on Kurt's.

"Would you like to go out with me?" He asked as he nipped on Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open. "Make love to me first Puckerman." He said almost shyly.

"As you wish my princess."

**THE END**

**All mistakes are mine.**


End file.
